Lonely Child
by BlackNights24
Summary: Being alone is never what anyone wants, but what happens when you are forced to stay. After taking this case, what will happen to SPR and the team. Will Mai be the same, and who is this child.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy?" a little boy asked. His light brown hair covering his left eye. His right eye was dark green. His 'mother' looked at him. "Yes dear?" she asked, bending down to eye level. She grabbed his hands.

He noticed the bags behind her. "Where are you going?" he asked, his face and voice remaining emotionless. The lady stiffened. Her long black hair, hiding her dark brown eyes.

"Ah...Mommy has to...go on a business trip," the woman said, pausing a few times. She let his hands go and stood up. She grabbed her bags and was halfway to the door when, "No."

She froze. She slowly turned around to stare at the boy. His face darkened. "You can't leave me. Why does everyone leave me?" he asked. A stray tear going down his face. That is when I awoke.

**-Random POV-**

Naru shook Mai awake. His black hair complimenting his cobalt blue eyes. He watched at the girl slowly awoke. Her brown hair hiding her right eye. Her visible brown eye stared at him sleepily. "You shouldn't sleep on the job. It would look bad if a customer had come in," he said, crossing his arms, straightening himself.

Mai laughed slightly. She yawned and stretched. "Sorry Naru. I didn't get much sleep last night," she said, smiling up at her boss. Naru nodded before going back to his office. He stopped when he reached the door. "Tea," he said, before entering his office.

Mai sighed as she got off the couch and went towards their mini kitchen. "Yes your highness," she grumbled. She made two cups of tea. One for Naru and one for Lin if he wanted it. If not she would take it.

She entered Naru's office and gave him his tea. She left the room, agitated by the no 'thank you', but she should be used to it by now. She knocked on Lin's door. "Come in," came a reply. Mai opened the door to see Lin on his computer. No change there either.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked politely. Lin looked at her with dark gray eyes, almost matching his black hair. He nodded. Her eyebrow twitched when even he did not say thank you. She set down the cup and left the room.

'_How hard is it to say thank you around here?_" she mentally asked herself. She heard the door opened and close. She looked over towards it to see a male and a female. The man had light brown hair and eyes. His right arm on around the woman's shoulder. She had short black hair and light brown eyes.

"Hello?" the man said. Mai smile at him. "Hello. I'm Mai and how may we help you?" she ask, turning towards them fully. The man smiled back while the lady remained stoic. "I'm Kenji Akira and this is my wife Hana," the male said. Mai nodded.

"We are here hoping you could help us with something," the female said, her voice emotionless. Mai nodded and knocked on Naru's door. "Naru. Their is a couple here to see you," she said, she waited by the door as it opened.

"Please take a seat," Naru said, his booklet and pencil in his hands. They both nodded and took a seat on his right side while Mai on his left. "Now could you tell me exactly what is happening?" Naru asked, watching the couple.

The man's smile faded. "We just moved into the house and in one of our guest bedrooms we here a little boy cry. We also hear laughter in the backyard and sometimes a see him in the backyard playing. Our furniture also moves in the living room and that guest bedroom. The temperature drops in just about every room but the renovated parts. We also hear footsteps running up stairs or down hallways," the man said, naming off a lot of things.

Naru nodded, while writing it down. The female remained quite. "Do you know what the boy looks like?" Naru asked. Akira denied it, but his wife nodded. "He has light brown hair covering his left eye. His visible eye is dark green and his skin is very pale. He doesn't show very much emotion," she answered, her eyes showing sadness, but that being the only emotion she shows.

Mai listened carefully and noticed the resemblance to the boy in her dreams. She hoped Naru would take it and watched him closely. "And you said this happened the moment you got the house?" he asked, his blue eyes staring at the couple intensely. "Yes," the man said.

Naru nodded, writing everything down. "We will be there tomorrow. Have a room prepared for our base. If you wish you may leave the house while we work," Naru said, watching the couple. Akira smiled gratefully and Hana let a small smile escape.

"Oh. One more thing," she said, her smile vanishing. Naru and Mai both perked up when she spoke. "The child shows itself to mother like figures. That is why I know what he looks like and not my husband," she said, her gaze fixing itself to Mai.

Naru nodded, writing down the new information. "Well, good day and we will call you when we are finished. Mai, tell everyone to meet here by two if they can make it," Naru said, leaving the room. Mai smiled at them. "Now, about the price," she started.

**-A while later-**

Mai watched the couple leave, hand in hand. She sighed at how close they were. She went towards the phone and dialed everyone's phone, telling them of the case. She also told them when and where to meet. Yasuhara couldn't come since finals were coming up, but he said to call if they needed to find out anything.

Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako were coming. Mai finally hung up and sighed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Note the sarcasm.

**-The next day! n.n-**

Mai got to work early, but noticed she was still the last to arrive. "Well look who isn't late this time," Monk joked. Mai pouted slightly. "I can be on time," she said. Monk laughed.

He has very light brown hair and matching eyes. He was the second tallest, Lin being first. Ayako has red hair and eyes and had a 'I'm better than you' aura, like always. Masako stood next to here. She has short black hair and blue eyes. John was smiling nervously. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"We should leave now that everyone is here," Naru said, his arms crossed. Everyone agreed. Mai, Naru, and Lin getting into their work van while the rest piled into Monk's car. Mai sighed as she rode in complete silence.

Arriving at the destination. Their was a note on the door. Mai took it off the door as Monk's car came to a stop next to Lin's. "What is that?" Naru asked, coming up beside her. Mai read it, "Sorry we couldn't be here to greet you. We left this morning. Up the stairs, third door on the right, is your base room. Good luck," she continued to stare at it. Everyone was all ready getting the things out of the van.

"Where do we put this Naru?" Ayako asked. Naru turned to face her. "Up the stairs, third door on the right," he answered, entering the building. Mai and everyone else, grabbed the gear and went to said room.

It was clear of furniture, besides three tables to put the gear on and a couch. After finishing with the gear. We were to investigate the house. After a fight, grumbling, and pouting. The groups were; Mai and Monk, Ayako and John, Naru and Masako. With Lin holding down the base.

"Ayako and John will look around outside. Mai and Takigawa will search on this floor. Masako and myself will be on this floor," Naru said, leaving the room with Masako. Ayako and John left next, followed by Monk and Mai.

**-Mai POV-**

I stare at Monk as we look through the master bedroom. "Do you sense anything? Anything your gut says?" he asks, turning to face me. I shake my head and look out the window.

I find myself staring at a little boy. My voice quits as I continue to stare at him. He smirks at me. He starts to say something, but I can't hear through the glass.

"Mai...Mai?" Monk shakes my shoulder. I don't turn away from the little boy though.

"Hey Lin! Something is wrong with Mai!" he yells down the hall. It isn't long before I hear footsteps come down the hall. The little boy starts to laugh as Lin comes in the room. He also shakes me. "Mai? Mai, what's wrong?" he asks, his voice completely serious. The little boy disappears and I find myself staring at Lin.

"What do you mean?" I ask, completely forgetting what just happened. I tried to remember, but all I remember of just then was staring out the window. "You were spaced out, staring at something outside that you didn't even notice Takigawa-san and myself trying to get your attention," he said, standing up straight.

I laugh weakly. "I...really don't remember. I...remember seeing something or someone outside, but other than that...no," I said, hanging my head, trying to remember. "Well don't try too hard," Monk said, joking. We both laugh, as Lin leaves the room.

"Do you think it is the kid?" he asks me, completely serious. I freeze. "I...don't remember," I said, looking back outside. I heard a faint chuckle.

* * *

**Yo everyone. I just finished this anime and I thought. What the hell. Might as well. This is a bit more detailed than I usual do and this chapter is shorter than I usually write so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. I just finished moving and my internet hasn't been set up so my stories won't continue until November. Apparently!...that is the latest they can come out and give me my fucking internet...**

**Pardon my language (Notice the Sarcasm here)**

* * *

Mai sighed as the others talked. She sat beside Naru. Lin in his own personal corner, watching the computer screens. Masako sat in front of Naru, Ayako next to her. John stood next to Mai while Monk was standing between Masako and Ayako. Mai started to pay attention when they started to talk about the boy.

"Do we know anything about him the boy?" John asked, looking towards Naru. "We know what he looks like. We also know he is drawn towards motherly figures. With that said Mai, Ayako, and Masako must be with someone at all times. Understand?" Naru said, looking towards the three people who he called. Everyone, excluding the narcissist and Lin, nodded.

"What does he look like?" Monk asked. Mai answered this one. "He has light brown hair covering his left eye. His visible eye is green. He has very pale skin and rarely shows emotions," she said sitting up straight. "Do we know who he is?" Ayako asked, looking at her manicure. Masako sighed. "If we knew that then we would know what the problem was now wouldn't we?" she said, grinning when she noticed Ayako's glare.

The door suddenly creaked open slightly. Everyone turned towards it. Mai was slightly afraid, but her gut told her not to be. She fear turned into being nervous after a while. A head peeked in.

"I thought we were the only ones here," Ayako said, looking at the kid. Mai nodded. "We are," she said, making everyone, but the emotionless ones, nervous. The door opened fully revealing the boy Mai described. "What are you doing here?" he asked politely. Mai smiled at him. He smiled back and ran towards her. "Momma. Are these your friends?" he asked, gripping part of her shirt. Everyone's eyes widened. Mai looked towards Naru and he nodded.

She looked down at him and nodded. He smiled at them. "Sorry for my rudeness. Friend of Momma's is a friend of mine," he smiled towards the others, still holding Mai's shirt. Monk smiled back at him. "What is your name?" he asked, walking towards him. He stopped in front of him, bending down to eye level.

The boy gripped Mai's shirt tighter and looked up at her. She smiled down at him and nodded, giving him the go ahead. He turned back to Monk, smiling at him. "I'm Minami Takashi," he answered. Monk nodded, standing up straight. Takashi pulled on Mai's shirt. "Lets make dinner. I'm hungry," he said, looking up at Mai with pleading green eyes.

Mai looked over at Naru with pleading brown eyes, seeing this Takashi did the same. Naru sighed. "Take Ayako with you," he said, pointing at her. Ayako huffed, but stood with both Mai and Takashi thanked him. The three left the room talking about dinner. Masako, Lin, and Naru frowned. "Didn't the man say that he never saw the boy? Why is he showing himself to us?" Lin asked, looking towards Naru.

"He most likely heard me say she won't be alone and decided it would be easier this way. At most he thinks we aren't of threat," Naru answered, crossing his arms still staring at the door. "He seemed he was enjoying himself," John muttered. Masako was expressionless saying, "Of course. He found his new 'Momma'. Every kid is happy when their mother comes home." Everyone, but Lin and Naru, nodded at that.

"He said his name was Minami Takashi, right?" Lin asked, turning back towards his screen and looking up the boy. "Yes," Masako answered. Naru got up and went to read what Lin was looking up.

Lin pulled up a rather small file of Takashi. Naru read it aloud. "Minami Takashi, son and heir to Minami Rinko, was born with a heart defect, making him prone to illnesses and heart attacks. At the young age of ten he knew over five different languages and was known as a tensai. Two years after that he died of a heart attack. His father mourned his first born while his mother abandoned the boy at the age of five with a stranger. When he was found by his father only a week afterwards, he had an eye patch covering his eye. The child, some believe even after his death, would wait by the front door or window, waiting for his mother to return home," he said, voice void of emotion.

Everyone remained silent. "That poor boy," John finally said, sadness and sympathy clouding his eyes. Monk stared at the now very interesting floor, as did John. Masako barely could refrain from crying. "It is amazing how strong that boy was," she said. The door opened and there stood the little boy.

He smiled at them. A small, shy smile. "Dinner is ready," he said, closing the door softly behind him. Naru nodded towards everyone. They all got up and headed towards the kitchen. Monk in the front and Lin in the back. "Should we tell Mai and Ayako?" John asked still looking ahead. "Tell Ayako. I want to tell Mai at a later time," Naru answered. No reply.

They entered the kitchen to the wonderful scent of food. Monk's stomach immediately growled, making John, Takashi, and Mai laugh. Monk scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

After dinner Lin and Naru went straight back to work. Ayako and Masako went to their room to get ready for bed. Monk stayed with Mai while John left to look around the house again. "So Takashi. How old are you?" Mai asked. Monk smiled at how the kid beamed. "I'm twelve just last week," he answered proudly. Mai giggled as the young boy puffed up his chest.

Monk frowned. "You mom might have to leave for a while," he said, just to see what the boy would do. The boy's visible eye darkened and he frowned. "Why?" he asked. The temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees.

Mai frowned. "He is just joking. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Mai said. Takashi instantly brightened up and the temperature turned back to normal. Monk watched as Mai and the boy got along perfectly. It made Monk smile as he watched them. He looked at the time and instantly grinned bigger. It was 9:42. "Off to bed young man," he said, grinning as the younger pouted.

"No," he said, crossing his arms and turning away from Monk. Mai giggled as she watched Monk argue with Takashi. "Off to bed. Both of you," she said, smiling at them. Monk pouted as Takashi headed straight for his room. He wasn't about to disobey his mother now was he.

"Why do I have to?" Monk whined, acting like a five year old. "Because you are acting childish. Now go," Mai waved he hands in a shooing position at Monk. Monk groaned, acting like a child, and left the room. Naru watched it all on one of the monitors. He noticed the moment the boy walked out of the kitchen, he disappeared from all the monitors.

Lin continued to search up more about the boy. John had walked in halfway through Mai's and Monk's 'Mother and Son' moment and started to help Lin. They even called Yasuhara. After Mai had gone to bed, Naru ordered the occupants in the room to do the same. Naru being the last person there. He sighed as he lay on one of the beds in the guest room.

The girls had the master bedroom all to their selves while the boys had the guest room.

Naru had, after about an hour, finally fallen to sleep.

* * *

**Gomen if this doesn't make sense. I'm kinda rushen it. I don't have a beta reader and if you are interested pm me. I really suck at writing so it would do us all a favor -_-. Also I know this is short so I will make the next one extra long to make up for, I believe, two short chapters.**


End file.
